Shikon High Of Maddness
by Dark Folly
Summary: The funny lives of Kagome and the crew... PLEASE R&R I sound desperatemcause I am:  and also the story shall be better than the summary I promise. KagXInu SanXMir RinXFluff InuXKik In the Beggining.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Angel: Aloha this is my first story so tell us what you think please R&R (Does puppy dog face)**

**Announcer: Hello! On wid zee story! **

**Fire Angel: Sorry he's hyper**

**Announcer: Hey!**

**Fire Angel: hehehe (says worried).**

**Announcer:(grrrrrrrrrrr) **

The Start of Shikon High

"I don't want to wake up" I said while waking up.

"c'mon kagome wake up don't make me get the wet bucket!" I heard my mother say.

"I'm good i'm awake!" i said scared.

I went to put on my solid blue shirt,white jacket with buttons,and favorite blue jeans.

As I walked to school I saw a silver-haired boy with golden eyes honking at me in a red viper.

_why is he honking at me? _I thought to myself.

"Hey you need a ride"? the guy said.

"umm do I know you?" I said dumbfounded.

"We go to school together? my name is inuyasha"? he said.

I wasn't gonna fall for that trick. People end up dead! Does he really think im that dumb!

"hello"? he I mean inuyasha said

"umm no thanks" I said.

!#$%^&*#$%^&*!#$%^&****!#$%^&*!#$%^&*(!#$%^&*(!#$%^&*(!#$%^&*(!#$%^&*

**At school**

"Omg he is so weird" my best friend sango said.

I just finished telling her what happened on the way to school.

"what's his name?"sango said.

"Inuyasha"I replied.

"Omg the jock!" she said.

"huh?" I said confused.

"He's the #! hottie in school! Look I know know your smart with grades,but your not when it comes to guys you're as dumb as a peanut" she said.

"okay..." i said offended.

!#$%^&*!#$%*!#$%*(!#$%*()!#$%*()!#$%*()!#$%*()!#$%*(!#$%!#$

**After school on the way home**

_yay schools done,for the day_ I thought.

"owwwww" I said someone bumped into me.

"Watch your step wench" he said.

I looked up and saw his golden eyes it was Inuyasha.

"hhi" i stuttered.

He just smirked and walked away.

"Wow someones conciedent" I said sounding like a smarticus.

"what did you say?" Inuyasha said.

"nothing..."I said while walking away.

Just then when I turned around I saw Inuyasha coming to save me from a bus.

Next thing i knew Inuyasha was bleeding in front of me with his lips near mine.

**From Fire Angel.**

**Announcer: Hey you forgot about me (Sniffles and Crosses his arms).**

**Fire angel: oops (runs away from Announcer who suddenly gets mad). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Angel:"Hello I won't Take Long Just here to say R&R bye.**

Friends Or Foes

"ahhhhhhhh" they said at the same time suprised.

"Omg your hurt!" Kagome said.

"no im not it doesn't even hurt" Inuyasha said.

_He saved me but why? _Kagome thought.

"hey wench... NOBODY SAW THIS!" Inuyasha said leaving.

"okayy... wait ...he was hurt he needs to got to the hospital!" she said to herself( Fluffy:weirdo who cares about Inuyasha).

"she ran after him and screamed "Wait".

He turned around and saw her "WHAT" he said angry.

_Shheessh whats his problem _she thought.

"whats your problem I just wanna say tat you're injured you need to go to the hospital sheesh"kagome said about to cry.

"sniffles"kagome cries.

"wench please stop crying" Inuyasha said sympathetically.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" kagome said angrily.

"grrrrr sheesh well bye"Inuyasha said irritated from her screams.

"wait come here"she said.

He came and..."SO KAWAII" kagome said while pulling his ears.

"ugh why does everyody do that "Inuyasha asked.

"cause their so kawaiii"(Fluffy:pssh I am lucky not to have ears ...wait why am I named Fluffy!)

"ummm well Ill see you later?"Inuyasha asked.

"sure at school?"I asked.

"yea sure"he said.

Then he left.

_I wonder if she/he is dating _they both thought.

Inuyashas pov

_wait why am i thinking this I have a girlfriend?_ Inuyasha thought.

(**Bold** is Inuyashas demon thoughts)

what? shes my girlfriend and I just met Kagome!

**well Kagome does smell nice ...wait let me refraze that kagome smells greater than kikyo!**

Maybe I should break up with Kikyo!

**Fire Angel: (wiggles eyebrows) ehehe don't you love me! Well Kikyo is just getting started. (MWAhhhhhahahahaha)**

**Kikyo: don't you dare make inuyasha break up with me!**

**Fire Angel: or what i'm the author and i can make you go away, look ( making Kikyo go in te middle of traffic where she can see Inuyasha and Kagome making out)**

**Kikyo: Inuyasha how could you?**

**Inuyasha: how could i? look at Kagome she is more beautiful than you and smell her she smells better than you why don't you get hit by a car( making Kagome blush so she come close to inuyasha and started making out with him again while Kikyo gets hit by a car )**

**Fire Angel: well, later everyone!**

**Kikyo: (sniffles) I HAT...E ...YOU! sniff sniff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Angel: I would like to thank inugirl0116 and Lovely But Lonely Rose Of Life**

**for being my first non-anonymous reviewers chapter goes out to them.**

**New Friendship**

**Kagome Pov **

**On Phone**

"Hey sango whats up?"I asked bored.

"Not much"Sango answered.

"So what have you been up to?"Sango asked.

"well yesterday Inuyasha kissed by accident when he went to save me from a bus soooo... its been good" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"OMG your so going to be dead Kikyo is sooo gonna kill you if she finds out"Sango said shocked.

"Who is Kikyo?" I asked dumbly.

"Wow you're peanut sized brain always surprises me, anyway she's Inuyashas girlfriend"Sango said.

"Ohhhh is she nice?"I asked trying to hide my sadness.

"Are you kidding me!"Sango asked surprised.

"What!"I asked confused.

"Ugh...let me skip to the point NO"Sango Replied.

!#$%*()!#$%*(!#$%*()#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Meanwhile

"urgh that girl is gonna pay for stealing my man!" A girl said in a angry voice.

"Sis she did nothing why are you getting so mad?" The girls brother said.

" You don't get it do you!" She said in a crazy voice.

"Ok ok you don't have to get angry" he said scared of his sister.

Author's Note:

Hi im back so i changed my name because Hell Angel made a new account so our stories would be seperate.

Her name is Red Vampire Godess so umm check it out.

And I love REVIEWERS.

Questions to think about:

Who is the crazy girl?  
>Who is her brother?<br>What will happen next?  
>What will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha?<p>

More chapters and Drama with more reviewers :).(Peace)... in the world


End file.
